1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring apparatuses and, particularly, to a measuring apparatus for electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electronic products need to be tested for EMI before the electronic products are sold. However, traditional measuring apparatuses may experience EMI from surrounding products, resulting in inaccurate test results from the product being tested. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.